


Familiar ministrations

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Alex knows just how to drive Kara wild.(Short smut drabbles of Alex/Kara)





	1. Magic Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn’t let Kara come until she says the magic word.

 

“ _No!”_ Kara squirms and yanks on the kryptonite handcuffs securing her to the headboard. “Alex!”

Alex chuckles, nipping at Kara’s quivering thighs. “What’s the magic word?”

Tilting her head down, Kara glares fiercely at Alex, wanting more than anything to wipe that damn smirk off Alex’s face. She growls and tugs on the handcuffs, watching as Alex bounce her eyebrows and lays her chin on Kara’s stomach.

“Still not hearing it.”

Kara defiantly drops her head to the pillow, refusing to give in. Alex tuts again, scratching her blunt nails down the back of her thighs. Her hips jolt up at the slight tingling pain, Kara glances at the green glow of the kryptonite, for once entirely glad that there is a substance on earth that can make her normal, if only for a night.

Her mind fizzles out once again as Alex mouths against her pussy, letting her tongue come out to play, licking lightly around her clit, never giving her enough.

“Oh come on!” Kara shouts when Alex retracts her mouth again.

Alex always just knows when she’s about to orgasm, always leaving her just at the edge. Alex knows her too well, knows every twitch of her muscle, every gasp, every moan. It’s just not fair.

“Alex!” Kara turns on the puppy dog eyes, pouting for good measure.

Alex looks about ready to give in, but shakes her head at the last minute. “You know what I want.”

Kara grits her teeth. She would love more than anything to give in, but it’s the game they’re playing. She’s Kara Zor-El and she does not give in easily. Kara huffs, forcing her body to relax. Alex gently caresses her skin, letting her come down from that precipice. Kara hums, her lips curling into a smile. Alex is always so caring, especially in these moments. Kara basks in the attention.

Her breath hitches as Alex once again starts another round of teasing. Letting her tongue wind Kara up and up until the plea is right at the back of Kara’s throat.

Kara grunts, her hips snapping forward, chasing it. Alex mumbles, barring her arm across Kara’s hip to keep her down. Kara’s eyes roll to the back of her head, staying there while Alex caresses her clit too softly with her tongue. Gentle. Rhythmic. Never enough. Kara strains against her handcuffs, desperately wanting to grab the back of Alex’s head and just ride out her tongue. Her chest jerks up, and up and up. Reaching higher and higher along with her pleasure.

Alex keeps licking steadily, keeping her right at the edge.

Kara’s vision whites out, not sure if it’s the color of the ceiling or if her mind has truly broken under Alex’s cruelty.

She’s far too close now, she sobs when Alex’s rhythm slows. Fearing Alex would leave her hanging like this, right at the edge with nothing to tip her over, Kara gives in.

 _“Please!_ ” Kara chokes out, her hips jolting against Alex’s hold. “Please Alex!”

Alex groans, sucking furiously at Kara’s clit. Kara screams, not sure if her heat vision activated, she’s much too blissed out to care. She focuses only on the points of contact of Alex’s mouth and the roaring in her ears.

Kara comes back to Earth with Alex gently stroking her back, murmuring into her ear and gently stroking the back of her head. Kara groans, snuggling deeper into Alex’s chest, feeling incredibly needy after that orgasm.

It takes her a few minutes longer for her brain to restart. She realizes that the handcuffs are off and Alex has thrown them somewhere across the room. She can still feel the kryptonite affecting her but it’s far enough for her to regain a bit of her strength.

Kara bumps her head up Alex’s chin, tucking her head into the crook of Alex’s neck to bite.

“So mean,” Kara says, releasing her head and kissing her teeth marks.

“You loved it.”

Kara hums, basking in Alex’s undivided attention.


	2. Intimate Knowledge

It is absolutely unfair how well Alex knows her.

Kara grits her teeth, her throat straining to keep her pants and moans inside. She breathes through her nose, willing her muscles to stop quivering, to remain as unaffected as possible.

She’s so close.

Just a few more strokes of Alex’s tongue and she’ll—

Alex pulls away.

Kara lets out a strangled cry, reaching out to tug Alex back between her legs but Alex swats her hands away with a chuckle.

“Not yet.”

“Alex!” Kara whines, lifting her head off the pillow to direct the most pitiful look she can. “Please, Alex please.”

Alex purses her lips, drumming her fingers on the inside of Kara’s thighs, contemplating whether or not Kara truly deserves to come. Kara’s hips tremble as Alex’s hand travels higher. She whimpers, biting her lower lip.

To Kara’s great dismay, Alex crawls up her body and kisses her chastely until Kara’s frustration mounts. Kara cups the back of Alex’s neck, kissing her hard. She hooks a leg around Alex’s waist, pulling her down and rubbing herself over Alex’s thigh.

It doesn’t take long for the burning tingles to start up again. She signs into Alex’s neck, feeling the solid contact of Alex’s body on top of hers. Kara lets her arms go limp when Alex takes her wrists and pins them next to her head. Her breath catches as she watches Alex ride her through half-lidded eyes.

Kara knows Alex just as well as Alex knows her. So she sees the moment Alex thinks about stopping.

“Don’t.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, her hips still keeping the rhythm Kara’s set.

“I’m so close,” Kara pants, her chest arching in the air.

“I know.” Alex doubles her effort, going twice as fast and twice as hard.

Kara has to lock her thighs against the bed to keep herself from crushing Alex. Her vision whites out and Kara squeezes her eyes shut. She still has to repair Alex’s ceiling the last time she lost control. Alex lays down on Kara, leaving sloppy kisses all over her chest. She keeps Kara grounded in the moment. Alex always keeps her where she needs to be.

“Hey,” Alex says, playing with the tips of her hair.

Kara mumbles, her hips twitching when Alex’s thigh brushes between her legs. Kara doesn’t need to see to know Alex is smirking. She knows the instant Alex has decided Kara deserves another round. Kara flips them over using her super speed.

“Hey!” Alex grunts, the wind knocked out from her.

“Nuh uh,” Kara says, waggling her finger.

Alex looks ready to protest, so of course Kara does all she can to make sure Alex doesn’t remain coherent.

It’s a good thing Kara knows Alex so well.

Kara grins, kissing her way down Alex’s stomach.

Revenge will be sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess whenever the urge arises to write some smut drabbles, I'll be posting them here.


	3. don’t wanna wake you up

Kara giddily lands in her apartment, practically vibrating with pent up energy from stopping three robberies, two muggings and putting out two frying turkey fires. She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the mixed scent of her and Alex’s in the room. They’ve lived together long enough that a new scent has emerged from them spending so much time together. She grins. She’ll just have to make it stronger, intermingle some more. Kara almost giggles, but immediately her face forms into a pout when she looks into the bedroom to see Alex, fast asleep.

Kara smacks her forehead.

Of course.

Alex has pulled all-nighters in the past week due to an alien flu epidemic. She’d been working so hard to try and create a vaccine for the aliens all while trying to make sure if the virus mutated, it won’t be deadly to humans. Luckily for everyone involved, Alex managed to do so, but it’s left her completely exhausted.

Kara sits on the bed, stroking the Alex’s hair as she sleeps on, completely dead to the world. She purses her lip. Alex needs rest.

She super speeds out of her suit, turning on the shower to wash away the grime and soot. Biting her lip, Kara slides her hand down her stomach, contemplating on taking the edge off. At the first contact between her legs, Kara jolts, almost bashing her head into the tiles.

Yup. She needs to take care of this. Kara blindly reaches out to hold onto the Thanglorian metal that can withstand her strength. Alex made her install it one too many holes in the shower.

Kara groans, stroking herself and squeezing the metal bar. She’s halfway tempted to use her x-ray vision to see Alex naked. She shakes her head. That’s a bit too far. She’ll just have to make do with her imagination. Kara bites her lips.

Alex. Under her, moaning her name and clawing at her back. Alex desperately keening for an orgasm only Kara could give her.

Kara whimpers, spreading her legs more.

Alex riding the strap on, pinning Kara’s wrists down next to her head. Kara letting her do whatever she wants to her. Alex with her head thrown back, groaning, sweating, coming.

“Shit,” Kara says, feeling her clit twitch. She rubs harder. The water grows luke warm and Kara huffs. She shuts it off quickly towel dries herself off.

When she gets back into the bedroom, Alex has shifted, the covers kicked halfway off and her tank top riding up her stomach. Kara whimpers. That is exactly the image that makes this so much harder. She’s so tempted to crawl up Alex’s body and kiss the skin she sees.

But Alex needs sleep.

And Kara is a good girlfriend. She won’t wake Alex up just cause she wants to have sex.

Kara sighs, slipping into bed, resolved to an uncomfortable half hour before her arousal dims enough to sleep.

It doesn’t.

Kara eyes the alarm clock, cursing it in her head. It’s been almost an hour and she’s still too keyed up to sleep. She glances at Alex, still in deep sleep.

She chews her lip. Well…Kara shrugs and slips her hand down her pajama pants. She’ll just have to take care of it here. No big movements. No disturbing Alex’s sleep.

She jolts when her hand makes contact with her clit, biting her free hand so she doesn’t make any noise. Kara breathes deeply, almost moaning when she feels just how wet she is, and certainly not from the shower. At least not all of it.

Doing this with Alex next to her excites her more than she cares to admit. Smelling Alex…being near Alex…and imagining Alex waking up and catching her in the act. Maybe Alex will grin, say it’s her job, slide up over Kara and shove her hand out of the way so she can take over.

Kara sighs, working her fingers faster.

No time to tease, just racing towards that orgasm so she can relax and sleep.

“Kara?”

Kara groans. She can hear Alex’s voice in her head, all sleep ridden, confused, worried. “Alex…”

She feels a tap to her shoulder and Kara’s eyes snap open. She wasn’t imagining it, Alex is awake, rubbing her bleary eyes.

“M’ sorry,” Kara immediately says, but doesn’t take her hand out of her pants.

Alex yawns and settles in next to Kara, squinting at the darkness. “You okay?”

“Yup.”

“You were moaning and…” Alex trails off. She edges the covers off, breath hitching when she sees Kara’s arm disappear into her pajamas. “Oh…”

“Sorry…you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you but I really wanted an orgasm…”

“Yea?” Alex slides in closer, kissing Kara’s neck. “Continue.”

Kara’s hip twitches. “You could…?”

Alex shakes her head, snuggling in. “Too tired…”

“Shit. I’m sorry, go back to sleep.”

Alex lazily rubs her hand over Kara’s forearm, squeezing the muscles. “Go on.”

Kara swallows thickly. Having Alex touch her is more than enough to get her motor running again. “Are you sure…?”

“Are you?”

“Rao, yes.”

“Touch yourself then.”

Kara groans, starting back up, already wetter than ever. Her fingers brush against her stiff clit. Kara doesn’t even try to keep her moans contained. Alex kisses her neck, digging her nails into Kara’s arm and scratching the impenetrable skin.

It doesn’t take long for Kara. She snaps legs closed and arches her back, concentrating on rubbing her hand as fast and has as she can all while feeling Alex suck her neck. Kara drops down on the bed with a sigh, sliding her hand out of her pants.

Alex tangles their fingers together, rubbing the wetness on Kara’s fingers.

“You have to stop that,” Kara mumbles, kissing Alex’s cheek.

“Mmm…” Alex takes their hands and wraps it around Kara’s hip, cuddling into Kara’s side. “That was hot.”

“Yea?”

“Mmhmm…you can wake me up with an orgasm,” Alex sleepily says.

“Really?” Kara perks up.

“Mmm…”

Alex’s breath evens out, already drifting back to sleep. Kara kisses the top of her head and stealthily pulls the covers back over them. She’s used up some of her pent up energy. Kara closes her eyes and attempts to sleep.

She can’t wait for it to be morning.

Then she’ll crawl between Alex’s legs and give her that orgasm, maybe two. Kara grins. It’s going to be a glorious morning.

 


	4. Need you to be desperate

 

“ _Kara._ ”

Kara’s eyes flutter at the absolute wanton moan Alex gives off on the bed. She holds Alex down, pressing against the small of her back, her hands slipping on the light sheen of sweat. Kara licks up Alex’s spine, feeling every ridge of the bones on her tongue. She sits back on her haunches, watching Alex desperately grasp the pillow, not able to move her hips at all with Kara gently holding her captive against the bed.

“Please.” Alex looks at Kara over her shoulder, her eyes red-rimmed and desperate, her hips grinding into the bed.

Kara bites her lip. She wants to give into Alex. Give her everything she needs.

She shakes her head and instead pushes at the back of Alex’s knees until she’s immobile, unable to use any leverage on her own to relieve the ache between her legs.

“Not yet,” Kara  says, slowly entering Alex again, groaning at the muscles gripping her fingers tight, as if they too are afraid she’ll pull out at any moment. Kara doesn’t. She goes as deep as she can, touching Alex, trying to get closer to Alex, enveloping her whole self to just, Alex.

Alex lets out a stuttered sob, her muscles going slack, surrendering herself to Kara’s touch, to Kara’s control.

Kara decides then, that this is her favorite position, to have Alex merciless under her, to have Alex, her hero and shining sun _need_ her like this. But it’s not enough. Not yet. Kara pauses, cooing at Alex’s desperate keening. She slides back in with another finger, and now there’s the desperate clench. Kara rubs faster, wanting every fiber of Alex’s being to _need_ her.

Clutching the pillow, Alex mouths at the fabric, her eyes staring unseeing.

This. This is what Kara is waiting for. For Alex to be completely gone, for Alex to forget everything but her.

Kara stops for just a moment, hearing the disappointed wail at the back of Alex’s throat. She grins, scissoring her fingers so fast Alex’s brain can hardly catch up to her body. Kara groans, watching Alex’s back muscles flex and feeling Alex clamp down on her fingers, a flood of wetness coating her hand.

As Alex’s brain restarts, coming back down to Earth, Kara lays on her side, watching the coherence spark back into her eyes. Alex hums, crawling on top of Kara and nuzzling into her chest.

“I love you,” Alex mumbles.

“I love you too,” Kara says, gently stroking Alex’s shoulders and back, holding her tight.

Kara amends her previous thought. This is her favorite position, with Alex completely satisfied, cuddling into her chest.


End file.
